Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo and the Haunted House of Maurice!
by SuperLuxray
Summary: Halloween is here, and the Bobobo Gang are ready for this time of year, but when a Haunted House gets in their way, they have no choice but to stop a Ghost who plotting revenge of the whole Five Shinobi Countries. Will our heroes save the entire Five Shinobi Nations or will they fail. NaruSaku, GasserxBeauty. It is adventure, humor and horror.
1. Part I

Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo: The Haunted House of Maurice!

A/N: This is the Halloween Fanfic that I have created just for you…it's going to be Multi-Chapter. On with the Story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Shippuden, and Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo.

*Starts Playing the Halloween's Version of "Baka Survivor"*

*At the Luxury Hotel, the Bobobo Gang is putting up decorations for Halloween. Beauty has got back from buying all of the costumes for the Gang and herself while the Wiggin Trio is putting up streamers of Bats and ghouls, while Gasser is putting up a Boombox for the Halloween Party. And Softon and Hatenko were putting up the Halloween Cake and also Halloween Dinner for the Guests before going trick or treating*

Beauty: *giggles* I'm so love it when it comes to Halloween, you go trick or treating, have candy, spending time with your friends and also fight villains that we encountered. But at least the Hidden Leaf Village know the spirit of Halloween. *Walks to the Window where she sees many villagers getting themselves ready for Halloween.* I heard that the children are gonna be extra stingy this year, *giggles* seems like we better hurry before they do.

Bobobo: You're right Beauty let's get ourselves ready for trick or treating.

*After 20 minutes*

*First Beauty is dressed as Black Cat, Hatenko dressed as…Don Patch, Softon dressed as an Ice Cream , Gasser is dressed as a Bad Boy Costume, and of course, The Wiggin Trio is dressed as samurais.*

Beauty: I like my new costume, it's cute and comfortable, do you like it Gas-can?

Gasser: *Blushing madly* Um…that's a beautiful…costume that you have on?

Beauty: Thanks Gas-can.

Hatenko: *is excited* Boss, I'm dressed as you, do you like it?!

Don Patch: Yes Hatenko, I love it how you done with that costume. Now show them a new generation of the Patch Gang!

Hatenko: *is crying of joy* YES BOSS! I WILL!

Beauty: *with half lidded eyes* Oh joy, with Hatenko as Don Patch, people will mistake him as someone who has problems.

*A doorbell ringed*

Beauty: Huh, I wonder who it is…

*Opens the door and it's revealed Naruto Uzumaki who is dressed, as Ninja, not Shinobi, or any kind of Special Ninjas Group. Just a Original Ninja with A Sword and some kunais or shuriken, they're maybe real or not.*

Naruto: Hey guys, seems like you're ready for some trick or treating!

Don Patch: Hey, we're ready as long as we don't have no Black Licorice or any rocks.

Bobobo: Besides, we need 4 more people to trick or treat with us. If we don't have 4 people, Trick or treating will be boring…

Naruto: Hmm, *snaps Finger* I got it, how about we meet the rest of our friends at the center of the village.

Beauty: That sounds like a great idea.

Gasser: Yeah, that sounds great.

Bobobo: Then what are we waiting for, let's go to…TRI-

Beauty: Um, we going to meet the rest of them Bobobo.

Bobobo: Oh yeah…um sorry.

*Meanwhile at the Center of the Hidden Leaf Village, our heroes were waiting for the rest of their friends to arrive, so they can go Trick or Treating*

Bobobo: Where is the rest of them, they're supposed to meet us at this exact hour.

Beauty: Don't worry, they will be here soon.

*After 2 hours of waiting, our heroes were getting impatient.*

Beauty: Okay, where the (bleep) are those 4?!

?: Alright, we're here.

*Then it is revealed that it's the rest of Team Seven. Sakura Haruno, the childhood friend and crush of Naruto, is wearing a sexy devil suit with little wings on her backs with Red Lips to pucker up someone that she likes (Hint, Hint), and also the rest of her costume are red and black. Kakashi Hatake, the sensei, and Team Leader of Naruto, is wearing a Mummy Costume but his headband and hair are revealed as his usual attire of his face. Yamato, another Team Leader of Naruto, is wearing a Referee Costume just for fun. And Sai, a Comrade and Friend of Naruto, is wearing his usual attire but this time, he has a painter's blush, a color painting plate just like any artist do, and his Anbu Black Ops Clothes are entirely white*

Bobobo: Where were you guys at. We were waiting for 2 hours.

Sakura: Sorry everyone, but I have to do some work at the Hospital.

Kakashi: I have to do my usual mission in the village.

Yamato: I have to build something for the Hokage.

Sai: I have to do my mission of ROOT.

Gasser: But you can adjourn your mission for a little while, besides the night is still young.

Softon: Gasser's right, we can use this opportunity to split up in groups. Bobobo, Naruto, Jelly Jiggler and Sai will go to left street of the village while Me, Kakashi, Yamato, Gasser, and Hatenko will go to up to that street and Sakura, Beauty, and Don Patch will go to the right street.

Beauty: Hey why we would go with Don Patch, you know how he is…JUST LOOK AT HIM!

*Beauty points to Don Patch where he wears an "I hate Beauty and Sakura" Shirt with an "I hate Beauty and Sakura" mug with an "I hate Beauty and Sakura" Cap.*

Softon: We put you two with Don Patch because sometimes, he can't control himself each year on Halloween.

Beauty: *gulps* That's right, how can I forget that horrible and most traumatized memory that will haunt me for the rest of my life. *About to go on a flashback until…* NO! NO! NO! DON'T GO TO THE FLASHBACK I DON'T WANNA SEE IT!

_Well fine, if that's what you wanted!_

Bobobo: Well, then it's settled, let's goooooooooo…TRICK OR TREATING!

Everyone: YEAH!

*Now everyone went on their separate ways to start their trick or treating adventure. Now kids are searching for houses to get candy, Older kids playing tricks on other kids and also they have lots, and lots of candy! Now in Group 3's location, our 3 heroes are looking around to see any of these houses are good enough to have lots of candy*

Beauty: Wow, these kids are really excited about getting candy.

Sakura: Hmph, when I get lots of candy, I'll get full after eating all of my candy.

Beauty: When I get lots and lots of candy, I'll stuff myself like a pig.

*Beauty and Sakura chuckles at themselves after telling their jokes about eating candy while Don Patch found a suitable house to get candy from*

Don Patch: Hmm, I wonder if someone will get me candy… *push the doorbell, the door opened and it revealed as a Sweet Old Lady who has a enormous amount of Candy* Hi m'am I am a nice boy who accompanies old people with my niceness and generosity.

Sweet Old Lady: Oh what a nice young man but I'm sorry I already taken from somebody else.

Don Patch: *now shocked and surprised, but keeps his calm and continues questioning the Sweet Old Lady* But who is it…

*Then a Young Boy who is behind the old lady is eating a nougat bar*

Young Boy: What's up?

Don Patch: *then his eye started to twitch, his mind is overflowing with madness, his sanity is about to burst out as he said two words out of his mouth.* YOU (BLEEP)!

*An Slow, Low Tempo of Bobobo's theme started playing. Then Don Patch started going in the Sweet Old Lady's house uninvited and started breaking everything starting with a table with lots of vases, then he pulls out a hammer and start wrecking the kitchen with everything with it. Then he pulls out an ax and started destroying the sofa couch and then he pulls out a match started burning everything with it. Meanwhile Sakura and Beauty were still looking for houses suitable to get some candy*

Sakura: Man this is getting nowhere. We've only been here for minutes and we still haven't found one single house yet.

Beauty: Yeah I've been wondering about that too Sakura. *then she started to look around to see Don Patch* Hey where's Don Patch. *then turns over and started to react with bulging eyes alongside with Sakura and starts to scream*

*As she sees Don Patch being arrested by Leaf Village Chunin Ninjas who has found him burning the Sweet Old Lady's house. Then a Chunin confronts the Two Pink-Haired Girls.*

Leaf Chunin: Hey are you with this sir?

Beauty: What if we say yes?

Leaf Chunin: Then you will be arrested alongside with him.

Beauty and Sakura: *with a bored expression on their faces* We don't know him.

Don Patch: BEAUTY, SAKURA WHY DID YOU SAY NO! DON'T LISTEN TO THOSE CREEPS! I KNOW THAT I ABANDON YOU TWO BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU DON'T ABANDON ME! COME ON, YOU GOTTA HELP ME!

Beauty and Sakura: You deserved it.

Don Patch: YOU KNOW WHAT! FORGET YOU I CAN BUST MY WAY WITH NO PROBLEM! YOU (BLEEP) I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU BOTH! (BLEEP) YOU!

Beauty: I think we should tell them what happened to Don Patch.

Sakura: Yeah me too.

Beauty: but first let's get some candy.

Sakura: Oh yeah, I forgot about that.

*Meanwhile at Group's 1 Location. Our 3 heroes were riding at Jelly Jiggler as they riding through the hill to go to some street that has lots of candy on each house.*

Sai: Hey Bobobo, when are going to stop at our destination.

Bobobo: Well Sai, we're going to stop 1 and half minutes give or take 2 minutes.

Naruto: Umm, I don't get that at all.

Bobobo: We're going to be arriving shortly.

Naruto: YEAH! LET'S GET SOME CANDY FROM THOSE HOUSES!

Jelly Jiggler: Hey I want some candy too!

Bobobo: Hey, you're our one ticket in of those houses so SHUT UP! *then hits Jelly Jiggler with a Harisen*

*As they having fun by riding Jelly Jiggler through that hill. Meanwhile at Group's two's location. Seems like they're already got some candy*

Gasser: Wow those candy look really eatable.

Yamato: There supposed to be one more house we should take and then we shall go back to when we entered the street.

*As they almost walked to their destination, they're finally here. The House was a mansion with broken windows, broken door and also the house was really old as it was a mess.*

Kakashi: Wait…I know that house from somewhere around here.

Hatenko: What's wrong, you found something strange about that strong.

Kakashi: Legends said that a rich family was once lived there in that house. They were so rich that they rebuilded the house with it's former glory. The Rich Family was a happy family until something has happened…

Gasser: What happened to them?

Kakashi: Some say that they died in the First Ninja War or they died of incurable disease. But an old ninja of his days told me that he was a friend of that Rich Family. He once tried to visit their house by he saw them murdered by the Hidden Cloud Village who was once visited there during the First Ninja Wars. They were killed except that boy. The Old Ninja took the boy with him and started taking care of him. But During the Second Ninja Wars, when he was 16 years of age, the boy took excessive training, learned new jutsus and also discovered that forbidden jutsu, The Impure World Manifestation and Control Jutsu, a powerful forbidden jutsu that reanimates the dead people and use them at their commands but when they die, they turned into a ghost and can control the dead people. When he heard that the old man knew what he was going to do? He took excessive action. At Night, when he snuck out of the man's house, went to the cemetery and dug out the bodies of the fallen ninja or fallen victims or dead citizens, and took them with his strength, and went to his dead family's mansion, he began a ritual, drew a circle and started writing some cantations into the circle and began saying weird language that will start the ritual. He began dragging his family and the dead people bodies on to the circle. And then he said, "IMPURE WORLD MANIFESTATION AND CONTROL JUTSU!" And he used his sword to commit suicide on himself using his blood to activate the circle completely, the Ninja Anbu Black Ops and the Old Man came in the house and saw the boy about to die, the boy says one more thing to the men. "I'll be back after 40 years has passed and when that time comes, all of you will feel my wrath!" and he died on that exact floor. The Circle began the do it's stuff and started dragging the dead bodies, especially the boy with it.

Gasser: What happened after that?

Kakashi: He started coming as a ghost and started frightening everyone especially the old man. But the Ninja stopped him but he escaped and went back to the mansion, making it "The Haunted House of Maurice"

Softon: Did you talked to the old man after the incident?

Kakashi: Yes, before he left, he said to me "That Maurice will come back this year and started haunting everyone alongside with the Five Great Ninja Countries for the rest of their lives, if someone stops him then the Great Five Ninja Countries is saved"

Hatenko: So we need to stop a crazy ghost who was getting revenge on everyone who has participated in the 3 Ninja Wars, sounds excruciating.

Yamato: But I think we need to go to that house to see if it's haunted or not, then we can find the ghost and defeat him.

Gasser: How about let's get everyone here and tell them the news that we did. Yamato, you still got that Tracking Seeds inside of us do you?

Yamato: Oh that's right, I did.

Gasser: Then what are waiting for, let's call everyone.

Yamato: *starts concentrating his contact to everyone and started thinking* Listen up everyone, it's Yamato, meet us at the exact spot on this mansion step on it.

*At Group's 1 Location, they already had their bag full of candy and were about to go back to the Luxury Hotel until inside their minds, Yamato has contacted them. After a few minutes of contacting, they finally understood him*

Bobobo: Let's go.

*At Group's 3 location, they finally done filling their bags with candy, as they were about to go back to the Luxury Hotel, Yamato has contracted them. After a few minutes of understanding, they finally understood to him*

Sakura: Come on, Beauty let's go.

Beauty: Right.

*At Don Patch's location, he was breaking out of jail and punched the Leaf Jonin in the face as he finally loses conscious. He was about to get some candy, until Yamato has contacted him, after a few minutes of understanding, he finally understood them.*

Don Patch: Well, I better go and see what he wants. *As he got out of Jail and started going to Group Two's Location*

*At Group's One Destination, the Wiggin Duo, Sai, and Naruto were waiting down at the hill where Group's Two Destination is at with Jelly Jiggler as a ride*

*At Group's Three Location, Sakura and Beauty were running down the hill to meet the others at Group Two's Destination*

*For 15 minutes, they're finally arrived from their trip. Also for an hour, Kakashi told them the story of Maurice and this mansion*

Bobobo: Hmph, so we're going to that place.

Gasser: Yep.

Jelly Jiggler: I hope it's gonna be some action.

Kakashi: Hold your horses guys, we don't know if this place is haunted or not, so we better check it out before it's too late.

Bobobo: You're right, I'm so glad that…IT'S GOING TO BE AN HALLOWEEN ADVENTURE!

Gasser: So what are we waiting for Bobobo, let's go and fight some monsters.

Bobobo: LET'S GO!

Everyone: YEAH! *As they ran to get in the house*

End of Part 1!

Author Notes: Part 2 will be here shortly.


	2. Part II

Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo and the Haunted House of Maurice!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Shippuden and Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, and Jessie as a Pyscho Killer Girl from "Jessie"

Author Notes: We're be continuing with Part II of the Halloween Special and Kyro I'm trying the best as I can to make the story, so you have to wait all of you fans wait please.

Part II: The Investigation of the Mansion, Zommmbie Attack!

*In the Haunted House*

Yamato: Alright we should separate in groups while we're in there.

Kakashi: Bobobo, Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, Sai, and Naruto is group 1. Sakura, Beauty, and Gasser are group 2. Softon and Hatenko are group 3. And me and Kakashi are group 4. So we need to be careful, who knows something is quite wrong. Everyone, take care of yourselves. *Yamato and he disappears*

Beauty: Wow, I never been in a haunted house before. I hope that Bobobo will be careful.

Gasser: Don't worry Beauty, I'll protect you when things are tough.

Beauty: Gas-Can…

Bobobo: I'm counting on you to protect Beauty. Sakrua

Sakura: Don't worry Bobobo, Beauty will be safe in my hands.

Bobobo: Good because if you don't…*turns into a psycho killer* I'LL RIP YOU INTO PIECES AND (BLEEP) ON YOU!

Sakura: *with three lines at the back of her head* I'll keep that in mind.

*At Group 2's Location. Our 3 heroes are walking to find some clues to this mystery of the Haunted House of Maurice! The hall was torn and filled with broken stuff. Owls hooting at night, wolves howling and the floor is creaking so eerie that it made Beauty has goosebumps.*

Beauty: Gas-can I'm Scared…

Gasser: It's okay, I got ya.

Sakura: Hmm, something seems wrong.

Gasser: I'm with you, *pulls out the Stink Blade*

Beauty: *pulls out the 100-ton hammer* I'm with you too.

Sakura: Beauty I didn't know you can fight too.

Beauty: *chuckles* I really want to exercise a bit.

*In Group 4's location, Kakashi and Yamato found a room that has all of the Antiques on it. Kakashi found a picture that has Maurice's family including him in it*

Kakashi: Tenzou, look it's a picture of the boy.

Yamato: Kakashi, I told you not to cal me Ten-, The Boy that you told us about. He looked so happy until the incident.

Kakashi: Yeah…he was just a boy until he gone insane and commits suicide to himself.

Yamato: There may a clue about how Micheal gone insane.

Kakashi: Yeah…it might be an connection…

Yamato: It maybe because he's was in a terrible loss of hi- *Senses something on the way and sees kunai begin thrown by the wall but he dodges and looked around*

Yamato: Did you see that? It has been thrown by that wall.

Kakashi: Seems like someone does not want us to found out?

Yamato: Seems like it's time that we cracked this case and defeat Maurice before we get killed.

*Meanwhile at the Created World of the Ghost of Maurice.*

Maurice: How dare they step into my house uninvited, I'll make them pay for their uninvited visit on my Mansion! Zombies! *Zombies appeared by the command of their master* I want to visit my mansion to destroy these fools before I'll have your heads! GO MY MINIONS, GO NOW! *He opened up portals of the each room of the mansions so that the zombies can ambush them* GO! GO! GO! MAKE THEM PAY FOR STEPING IN TO MY HOME! *Then the zombies started going in to that mansion* NOW THOSE OF WHO HAS STEPPED INTO MY HOME MUST BE ELIMINATED! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

*Meanwhile at Group 4's Location, they were still looking for clues that might let them solve the case*

Yamato: No clues in there, all of them are just simplified junk.

Kakashi: You're right, we've better go to other rooms. *About to walk away until a noise came through the wall* Hmm, I hear something…

Yamato: It might be your imagination.

Kakashi: I hear…scratching, pounding, and also groaning…

*Then the walls started to break and it is revealed that it's the zombies that ambushed our two Heroes.*

Yamato: Kakashi!

Kakashi: LIGHTENING BEAST RUNNING JUTSU! *Kakashi is manipulating lightening chakra, making the lightening turned into a Hound, making the Hound electrocute all of the zombies that has ambushed him into a crisp* Tenzou, let's get outta here! *runs away*

Yamato: I told you not to call me *as he was running away with Kakashi but the zombies started take chase at them* Kakashi, what do we do at this problem of ours.

Kakashi: Just keep running, we'll just have to keep running until we lost.

?: Stone Style: Shooting of the Meteors! *Big Black Stones of Meteors started to flowing through the skies, and then rampaging the zombies, crushing their heads as they died.* Seems like you have some trouble.

Kakashi: You! You're the old man.

Old Man: Nice for you to recognize me, but call me Mazura.

Kakashi: So Mazura, what are those things, they're not alive.

Mazura: Those faces, I will never forget them…what you're seeing here are zombies.

Yamato: Zombies, you mean that…

Mazura: That's right, those things chasing you, are them.

Kakashi: I thought that zombies are legend, how are they here now.

Mazura: It might be because of Maurice…

Kakashi: Maurice, the guy who lost his family during that incident, who died himself for his ritual, the one who became a ghost that started frightening everyone around the Five Shinobi Countries?!

Mazura: Yes…it's been long since I last saw…this mansion holds many memories…I will never forget them, but thanks to Maurice, everything changes.

Yamato: Don't worry, we'll defeat Maurice, I'll promise you.

Mazura: Thank you.

Kakashi: Let's find the others.

Yamato: Right!

Mazura: Wait! I'm coming with you?

Kakashi: Listen, you better get out of here before you'll die.

Mazura: You think that because I'm old that I can't fight…

Yamato: You mean…

Mazura: That's right, I'm a Stone Style User.

Kakashi: We gotta go now, come on.

Yamato: Right!

Mazura: Wait! If you encountered those zombies again…try hit or throw some kunai to the head, it's their weakness.

Kakashi: Now we're know what to do. Let's go! *started running with Yamato and Mazura*

*Meanwhile at Group 1's Location*

Naruto: Man, we are we going to the party, I'm hungry.

Jelly Jiggler: Actually I'm not because I have eaten Don Patch's legs.

Don Patch: My Spikes have been taken and been eaten.

Sai: *pulls out his tanto* Someone is coming.

Bobobo: Seems like it's a guest star coming for us.

*sounds of walking came and then revealed as an Ghost Lady that looks like a certain girl from a certain show.*

Ghost Lady: Here's JESSIE!

The Wiggin Trio and Naruto: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

*Sounds of our heroes' scream came through Group Two's Location*

Sakura: Sounds like Naruto, Bobobo, Jelly Jiggler and Don Patch! We better hurry and help them!

Gasser and Beauty: Right!

*Then Many Kunais from around the walls started coming out and being thrown at our three heroes!*

Beauty: AH!

Gasser: Sakura!

Sakura: Got it! SUPER FIST OF CHERRY BLOSSOMS! BLOSSOMING BARRIER OF THE WORLD! *Then a Cherry Blossom Barrier that Sakura made protected our heroes from harm*

Gasser: Way a go Sakura…

Sakura: They're coming!

Beauty: Wha-what!

*Then Zombies started breaking the walls and ambushed our heroes*

Sakura: Gasser get ready!

Gasser: I know! *starts using his Super Fist of the Backwind* Remember Sakura

Sakura: SUPER FIST OF CHERRY BLOSSOMS: CHERRY SPEARS OF WAR! *Makes Cherry Blossoms Spears and throws them to their hearts*

Gasser: Sakura, we need to hit them in their heads, that's where they die.

Sakura: Right! SUPER FIST OF CHERRY BLOSSOMS: CHERRY BLOSSOMING OF ARROWS! *Starts throwing arrows at the Zombies' head*

Gasser: Stench Torpedoes! *fires them at the Zombies' head*

Sakura: I don't get, why those zombies are trying to kill us.

Gasser: It maybe because we may have done something.

Beauty: Or maybe someone in this mansion has something to do with this.

*Meanwhile at Group Three's Location*

Ghost Lady: I'm surprised that you made it this far, I never thought that idiots like you would be here at this time of place.

Bobobo: Well, guess what, it's time that I'll show the power of friendship that you never see before. *starts glowing gold and do his signature pose.* It's time that you need a lesson, SUPER FIST OF THE NOSE HAIR: *is spinning around with a paper copier with Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler and Naruto* RUNNING AROUND WITH PAPER COPIER THAT MAKE YOU DANCE LIKE THE 80S!

Ghost Lady: Retractable Cleaver Sword Activate! *the Giant Cleaver Sword starts releasing blades with many strings and started swing them at the The Four Wiggin Specialists, making it an attack.*

The Four Wiggin Specialists: AHHH! *crashes at the wall*

Bobobo: Okay, that was inconvenient. MY TURN! SUPER FIST OF THE NOSE HAIR! *starts charging at Ghost Lady with Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler and Naruto with bicycles!* RIDING AROUND LIKE A MANIAC THAT CAN MAKE YOU GO TO THE HOSPITAL!

Ghost Lady: *Uses her retractable cleaver sword to swing at our 4 heroes like a fly who has gotten lost*

Four Wiggin Specialists: AHHH! *crashes to another wall*

Bobobo: Alright, I tried to make it easy but that I am not going to had it! *starts glowing gold again but this with much force* Now it's time that I use my actual nose hairs. *Nose hairs starts coming out of his nose* Hope you ready cause it's on now! SUPER FIST OF THE NOSE HAIR! *Then the Nose Hairs starts charging at Ghost Lady* BOBOBO'S SPECIAL NOSE HAIR DISH! *starts slashing Ghost Lady all over her body but she uses her Cleaver to clash the nose hairs!*

Ghost Lady: Is that all you got!

Bobobo: I'm just getting started! You ready guys!

Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, and Naruto: YEAH!

*Meanwhile at Group's 4 location. Our heroes was running to the Groups' location but the zombies appears and began charging at the heroes.*

Mazura: Stone Style: Beast Running Stones Jutsu. *Then he summons Hounds of Stones from underground and began attacking the Zombies' head*

Kakashi: Wood Style: Wood Hammer Jutsu! *turns his hand into a wooden hammer and started smashing the zombies' head one by one.*

Kakashi: Lightening Beast Running Jutsu! *the lighenting turns into Two Hounds at each side to bite the zombies' head*

Mazura: We need to find your friends before it's too late. The Zombies must have got them until now.

Kakashi: I don't think you understood.

Mazura: Huh…

Kakashi: If I know my students and friends. They can take care of themselves at any cost, danger or not.

*As they was still running*

*Meanwhile at Group 2's location, they were running to help Group 1.*

Gasser: Sakura, anyway that we can get to Mr. Bobobo?

Sakura: I don't know, if only we have a map to this place.

Beauty: Um Guys, if you haven't notice, THEY ARE ANY MAPS OF THIS PLACE!

Sakura: Well, it's not my fault that I talked about the map anyway.

Beauty: I wish that everyone okay…

*Meanwhile at Group 3's location, Softon and Hatenko was walking around in the hall, finding some clues that might be an connection of the ghost.

Softon: I wish that we hurry up and find the clue before something happens…

Hatenko: Hmm, seems like we've been walking around in the halls for hours…it can't be something bad.

Softon: I supposed you're right, but- *senses something* Get ready, someone's coming…

*then sounds of steps coming this way, and it is revealed as a zombie, and another zombie, and also a hoard of zombies coming this way to Softon and Hatenko.*

Hatenko: I got this, SUPER FIST OF THE KEY! KEY SHURINKEN! *uses his key to create any keys to throw them at the Zombies' heads but more zombies appears and started charging at our two super-cool heroes* Again! KEY SHURINKEN! *throws more keys at more zombies' heads* *But a mega hoard of zombies starts tumbling away at Softon and Hatenko* How many more of these are there*

Softon: I got this! SUPER FIST OF BLABS-A-LOT! GUARDIAN STONE WALL OF BLABS-A-LOT! *creates an unbreakable wall to trap the zombies*

Softon: Let's go. *then starts running with Hatenko*

*Meanwhile at Group 1's location. They was still fighting Ghost Lady. Bobobo's nose hairs is combating Ghost Lady's Retractable Cleaver Sword*

Don Patch: We got ya where we want ya! *tries to slash Ghost Lady with his real sword but she used her ghost powers to go right through her.

Ghost Lady: Is that all you got, my kids are fight better than yours!

Bobobo: *Grunts* No matter what she do, she still block our attacks, it might be her cleaver sword. Naruto, think you can get her sword with you shadow clone jutsu.

Naruto: You betcha! *starts using a hand sign* SHADOW CLONE JUTSU! *He summons 10 Clone Naruto to start doing their position. They start grabbing their foot after one clone grabs it. At the end of the last clone, he then told Naruto that they're ready* Alright! *grabs the First Clone's Feet and start using the Clones as a weapon* HERE COMES NARUTO UZUMAKI'S CLONE LASSO!

Ghost Lady: Bring it. *gets her Retractable Cleaver Sword ready to defend herself*

Naruto: *then starts using his clone lasso to swing around and then swings at Ghost Lady but she blocks it using her Cleaver Sword, but what she didn't know until now that the Last Clone took away her Cleaver Sword and throw it at Bobobo, then he catches it and uses it as his weapon*

Ghost Lady: How can it be?!

Naruto: I finally found out your plan. You were using your weapon to defend yourself and when we get tired, you use this opportunity to strike us down. But we found out and snatch your weapon like it was a peace of cake! Lady, you failed and your plan is a failure as well!

Ghost Lady: You…!

Bobobo: Let's end this game of yours! *uses Ghost Lady's retractable cleaver sword to trap Ghost Lady, using this advantage to strike her down, then he charged right at her and then uses his full force of his nose hairs to strike her all over her body* SUPER FIST OF THE NOSE HAIR! I'LL GO FULL FORCE ON YOUR BEHIND! *then she crashes forcefully to the wall and finally defeated*

Naruto: Oh yeah, we won!

Don Patch: Don't forget about us too.

Jelly Jiggler: Yeah we're the ones who was handling her retractable cleaver sword*

Bobobo: No you didn't.

Jelly Jiggler and Don Patch: *With Shocking eyes and surprised* HUH!

Ghost Lady: You fools, I haven't been defeated yet…I'll make sure to give all of you have proper graves! ZOMBIES, ATTACK!

*Then Zombies starts coming from the walls and started ambushing our 5 heroes.*

Bobobo: Let's do this! *Then our heroes started fighting the zombies. Bobobo uses his real sword to slash the zombies' heads while Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler starts slashing the zombies' heads too while Naruto is stabbing the Zombies with his Kunai with full force, while Sai starts defending himself with his tanto, then his juinjutsu started to activate and starts mercilessly killing the zombies with his tanto forcefully. After 10 minutes of slaughter the zombies, he then encountered a big, fat zombie with lots of strength. He then charges at the Strong, Fat Zombie, and uses his ANBU Black Ops Abilities to slash him to pieces, even the head too*

Ghost Lady: WHAT ARE WAITING FOR KILL THEM, KILL THEM ALL! *But Sai slashes her head off and dies. He then about to kill our 4 heroes but his juinjutsu started to deactivate and he turned back to normal*

Sai: What happened…?

Bobobo: *whispers to Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler and Naruto* We're going to decide that we're not going to remember this*

Our 3 Wiggin Specialist: *Nods their heads in agree* Uh-huh.

Bobobo: You defeated all of the zombies, never knew we have it in ya.

Sai: Thank you. Now can we continue moving on?

Naruto: You're right. Let's go everyone, so we can go back home and partay!

The Wiggin Trio: YAY!

*Then our group started running through unknown room that filled with light*

Bobobo: Alright, Maurice, you're finished for real this time!

Naruto: That's right, we're gonna settle this!

Jelly Jiggler: We're gonna beat you up and turn you into juice!

Don Patch: When we're done with you, you're dead!

Sai: *says nothing*

Our 4 Wiggin Specialists: YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

*Our 3 other groups are running to the unknown room with light, our heroes from different groups are going to fight their ultimate battle yet but it's going to be on the next chapter!*

Everyone: WHAT?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!

*Then everything went black*

End of Part II!

Author Notes: Chapter 3 will be here shortly.


	3. Part III

Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo and the Haunted House of Maurice

Disclaimer: I don't own, Naruto, Shippuden and Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo

Author Notes: There it is, Whew I worked up a sweat on that on. Continue reading the fanfic.

Part III: An All-Out War, the Bobobo Gang and Team Seven versus Maurice and his zombies.

*They finally entered the Unknown Room but it turns out that it's the Enormous Dance Hall, our heroes are reunited but they are confronted by the 900 Billion Zombies filled the Enormous Dance Hall. And also the top is the one who revealed itself, Maurice.*

Mazura: Maurice!

Maurice: Old Man, it's been a long time hasn't it. You still haven't died yet.

Mazura: What do you think, I'm not going to die so early you can haunt me for the rest of my life in the afterlife.

Maurice: I knew you were coming by the time that I have returned from my 40 year absence. I simply knew that because of your chakra sensing through my veins, but I don't have them.

Naruto: You! Why are doing this?! Why are you planning to destroy the Five Shinobi Countries?!

Maurice: Didn't you know…it was because of the Ninja Wars.

Mazura: *gasps*

Maurice: It was because of the Ninja Wars that made my family killed by those Hidden Cloud Ninjas. All of them wanted power of the Tailed Beasts, they wanted more power so that they can destroy the Ninja Countries using the Tailed Beasts. These Wars that I hate oh so long made me realized that they can never be peace on this whole entire ninja world! *Beauty and Sakura was horrified by Maurice's story* It was because of these wars that made my family targets of the whole entire countries! They Ninjas want our money for years and years but they failed but this time after the First Ninja War has ended, peace has now been here for our family, until that night, everything changes my whole entire life. The Hidden Cloud Ninja has infiltrated our home and my mom and dad fought the ninjas with all of their strength, my sister hid me so they cannot find me. My family fought my sake and future but all of that has made them weak and they have been killed by those ninjas. Their greed of my family's fortune made them insane, thirst for money and snapped their minds and started killing my family, including my sister too. After that, they raped my Mother and Sister until they were satisfied, I couldn't take it, my mind is swirling all over, making me feel like a uncontrolled monster and started pulling out my Dead Father's Sword and started to slaughter them one by one, with my thirst for blood of these ninjas, I'll eliminated them, cut them to pieces and burned them to ashes, as I was about to clean the mess, the Hidden Leaf Ninjas are coming so I hid from them. But they found and left me with you old man. For 5 years, I've been training harder than anyone on this dastered planet! But I found something interesting, the Impure World Manifestation and Control Jutsu. I've learned it while I was training, then I discovered that I need dead bodies to control them at my command but in order to do that, it need the user's blood to activate it making the dead peoples' blood into mine. And then I started killing citizens of the Five Shinobi Countries. When I had enough bodies to make it into a success, I snuck to the cemetery and dug out dead bodies of those who died in the First Ninja War, including my family. Then I went back to the house and started using everything that my intelligence tells me too, so I suicide myself to activate the Jutsu but this jutsu has a secret, if the user suicides him or herself, they can turn into ghost after death. So here am I, controlling an army of zombies and facing fools like yourselves. *Laughs Manically* It is so wonderful after all of these years, the look in people's face of horror, the screams of agony, the terror of their eyes, oh I love it all! *Our heroes were shocked and completely horrified by Maurice's comment about his murders* That's right, the look on faces, that's how I loved that! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That's why I'm going to do that to you fools, especially you old man!

Mazura: Maurice, you've gone completely insane about this! I know that missed your family but you don't have to take it out on the entire Shinobi Countries!

Maurice: I don't care about that anymore, all I want is terror and horror on every single thing of this horrified world! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Bobobo: I had enough *starts glowing gold of his body and starts doing his signature pose* I won't let you kill any more of the Hidden Leaf Village or any village, I'm gonna make sure that you don't stand up anymore.

Naruto: *his aura is glowing too* You (bleep), I'm swear I'm going to make you pay for murdering these people!

Bobobo and Naruto: AND WE WILL AVENGE THEIR DEATHS!

Maurice: How are you going to do that?! We're 900 billion of us, and 12 of you.

Bobobo: In case you haven't notice, BUT WE CAN KICK THEIR 900 BILLIONS' BUTTS WITH OUR POWER!

*Everyone starts glowing of their natural colors*

Bobobo and Naruto: Everyone is ready for this.

*As our heroes are about to attack. As Gasser is about to throw his stench torpedoes, Sakura is about to throw her Cherry Blossoming Spears of Pink, as Beauty is about to use her hammers to smash the zombies, as Yamato is about to use his Wood Style, as Softon is about to use his Fist of Blabs-a-lot, as Don Patch is about to use his Don Patch Sword, as Jelly Jiggler is about to use his New Super Fist of the New Wobble Wobble, as Kakashi is about to use his Lightening Beast Running Jutsu, as Sai is about to use his Ninja Art, as Hatenko is about to use his Fist of the Key, as Mazura is about to use his Stone Style, as Bobobo is about to use his Super Fist of the Nose Hair, and as Naruto is about to use his Rasengan.*

Maurice: ZOMBIES…..! ATTACK!

*As the zombies charging at our heroes, they're finally combining their attacks together*

Our Heroes: COMBINED SUPER FIST! 900,000,000,000 JACKPOT! *They using each of their attacks at the zombies in conjunction*

*over 100,000,000 zombies has been killed and then our heroes started to charge at the zombies, everyone split to battle the zombies. Bobobo then combated 10 zombies and uses his nose hairs to whack them silly cut them with their heads off with his real swords. While Don Patch was hitting them like a robot then uses his sword to slash every part of every zombies' bodies. Then Jelly Jiggler is using his Jelly Gun to shoot Steel Jelly Bullets at Zombies' heads. Sakura, Gasser, and Hatneko uses their combined super fist to kill to zombies hard-core. Kakashi used water style jutsu to flood the zombies and uses his lightening blade to cut the zombies' heads off. Yamato is using his Wood Style: Wood Hammer Smash to smash the zombies' head to pieces. Then Sai is using his Ninja Art: Beast Art Scroll to make the animals bite off the zombies' heads. Naruto is combating the zombies with his clones behind him. And Mazura is calmfully walking to Maurice slowly as he's strolling past our fighting heroes and our fighting zombies. After 20 minutes, he made to the steps and finally confronted Maurice*

Maurice: CONGRADULATIONS! YOU HAVE FINALLY WALK INTO MY TRAP! *Uses many hand signs and then transmutation circle with markings on them and uses an barrier to trap our heroes*

Yamato: We're trapped!

Kakashi: It's not that we're trapped, we're in the Impure World Manifestation and Control Jutsu!

Mazura: You monster!

Maurice: WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU GUYS ARE FOOLS FOR WALKING INTO MY TRAP! 40 YEARS, 40 SINGLE YEARS THAT I HAD TO COME BACK AND STARTED THINKING OF MY PLAN! SO I RECREATED ANOTHER RITUAL, AND THANKS TO MY BLOOD BEFORE I DIED, I HAVE FINALLY GOING TO USE YOU FOOLS AS A SACRIFICE! *Then our heroes is shocked that they're going to be sacrifices* WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BUT BEFORE I DO THAT, I HAVE TO FACE MY OWN GUARDIAN AGAIN! ALRIGHT OLD MAN, WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU! THEY'RE NEXT!

Mazura: Unlucky for you, I have a plan to destroy you forever. *Starts using hand signs and an circle filled with markings started to appears*

Maurice: WHAT THE?! *The stone chains starts to form into the circle and started capturing every part of Maurice's ghost body* WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO ME OLD MAN!

Mazura: I've been waiting to use that jutsu for a long time, just for a special occasion. I have created my ultimate Stone Style Jutsu, the jutsu that is going to defeat you!

Maurice: You fool, look at you, you're an old man now, the strength that you had before must be feeble by now.

Mazura: Just because I'm an old man now, didn't mean that I don't have the strength to defeat you. Your power aren't compared to mines.

Maurice: Sounds like an crazy old man with such talk to himself.

Mazura: You won't be so lucky when I tear your ghost body apart… *then starts using an hand sign to begin the jutsu* This jutsu is similar to the Reaper's Death Seal, but this is going to tear your souls apart, but there one thing you have to…you have to sacrifice yourself after performing the jutsu…SO I ONLY HAVE ONE SHOT TO DEFEAT YOU! I'LL HOPE THAT YOU MEET YOUR FAMILY IN THE AFTERLIFE! STONE STYLE: SOUL BEAST RUNNING RITUAL JUTSU! *Then the soul beast starts coming out of his stomach and then runs to Maurice's stomach, then an Soul Sacrifice Priest with a sword appears*

Maurice: You fool, what are you doing?! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO ME?!

Mazura: You must be defeated, not just because you're my enemy, but you're also a son that I never had…so this jutsu will destroy your soul and mine, but you're a ghost so that works too. *The Soul Beast Sacrifice Priest is raising his sword, about to strike the cord but Mazura's soul is coming out too!*

Maurice: LET ME GO! LET ME GO! PLEASE I'LL GO BACK, NEVER TO RETURN AGAIN FOREVER! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!

Mazura: You had your last chance but you blew it, it's over, Maurice!

Maurice: *starts to chuckle, then starts to laugh manically*

Mazura: What's wrong, you're ready to accept death.

Maurice: Oh no, not me, only you.

Mazura: What do you mean by that?

Maurice: That I already figured out your jutsu. *starts to pull off of the beast inside of him and it worked and uses the beast to put on the Real Mazura on and then the SBSP started to turn away facing the two Mazuras*

Mazura: My jutsu backfired! Impossible!

Maurice: WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THIS IS SUCH A GLORIOUS NIGHT FOR ME, THE MAN WHO HAS SEARCHED ME FOR 40 YEARS IS NOW GOING TO DIE! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I KNEW YOU WERE GOING TO USE YOUR JUTSU THE SECOND THAT YOU ACTIVATED IT! YOU THOUGHT I WAS REALLY GOING TO DIE! BUT YOU'RE WRONG! I AM THE VICTOR OF THIS BATTLE NOW! YOU FAILED MAZURA, YOU FAILED MY WHOLE FAMILY, ME AND THOSE FOOLS RIGHT BEHIND YOU! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

*Then the SBSP cut the bond off the two Mazuras, making everyone (except Maurice who was still laughing manically) really shocked*

Bobobo and Naruto: MAZURA! *As his soul is fading away*

Soul Mazura: I have one more back-up plan just in case this happens, *performed the hand seal and the Impure World Manifestation and Control Jutsu has finally disactivated*

Maurice: YOU OLD MAN! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY JUTSU?!

Mazura: I know that the Impure World Manifestation and Control Jutsu have one weakness, the one who has the power to cancel that jutsu and that is me. You had your chance at let my friends begin sacrifices but you failed and I have foiled your plans. Bobobo, Naruto, I'll leave the rest up to you, you're the ones who can defeat Maurice, fight him and win for me and the whole entire Shinobi Countries. Fight and WIN! BOBOBO-BO BO-BOBO AND NARUTO UZUMAKI! WIN! *Then his soul has finally fading away, meaning that Mazura has ultimately died from his own jutsu*

Naruto: Don't worry, old man. I'll get your revenge for you.

Bobobo: When we do that, in heaven, you'll be happy once again.

Maurice: NO OLD MAN, COME BACK AND UNDO THIS JUTSU, CURSE YOU OLD MAN, I WILL GET MY REVENGE FOR THIS AFTER I'M DONE WITH THESE FOOLS OF YOURS! *Goes to grand hall to go to another room*

*The Barrier has finally deactivated and our two main heroes have caught chase with Maurice*

Naruto and Bobobo: MAURICE, FOR ALL OF THE CRIMES THAT YOU HAVE COMMITTED, WE WILL DEFEAT YOU PERMANENTLY! *As our heroes chasing Maurice*

End of Part III

Author Notes: Whew one more chapter to go, I hope that you enjoy this chapter. The Last Chapter will be here shortly.


	4. Part IV: Final Chapter

Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo and the Haunted House of Maurice

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Shippuden and Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo

A/N: This is last chapter everybody for Halloween! I hope that you have a great trick or treating on Halloween and I will see you on Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo's new Chapter/Episode!

Part IV: The Final Conclusion! Bobobo and Naruto vs. Maurice! Have a Happy Halloween to everyone!

*Meanwhile at the Great Hall, Naruto and Bobobo are still chasing Maurice*

Maurice: *growls* GET THEM MY ZOMBIES!

*The Zombies appears at Maurice's command and started charging at Bobobo and Naruto*

Bobobo and Naruto: OUT OF OUR WAY! *Uses Naruto's Kunai and Bobobo's nose hairs to stab and whack the zombies out of the way*

Maurice: IDIOTS! I DON'T KNOW WHY I COULDN'T TRUST THEM! *Then uses his ghost powers to go through the door that leads to an unknown room*

Bobobo: I don't have no time on no door! *uses his nose hairs to break the door into pieces and then our main heroes entered the room. The Room was a eerie room with webs on them and an floor with tons of rocks and boulders like a wasteland and then our main two heroes saw the orb with lot of red liquids*

Naruto: WHERE ARE YOU MAURICE?! COME OUT HERE SO WE CAN KICK YOUR GHOSTLY BUTT!

Bobobo: COME OUT AND SHOW YOURSELF!

Maurice: *appears behind them* This is my fighting room, this is where my father used to teach me lots of jutsus back in the day until that night, I couldn't control myself. After that night, I used a ton of blood on the orb that my father gave it to me for my birthday. And now I can finally use it to regain my humane/ghost form to defeat you fools so I can proceed on with my plan. Please, I'm asking you to give up while you can. You can avenge that old man at me. You don't got the guts to fight me.

Bobobo: I don't care if I had the guts or not, I'm going to make you pay, all of the innocents that you murdered, they must avenge. Also that the citizens that you killed turned into zombies too, we'll also avenge them too!

Naruto: We're going to avenge everyone that has been killed by you. I won't let you kill anyone on present day too, I going to defeat you and avenge that old man. I'm going to give it all I got to defeat you! YOU HEAR ME MAURICE, I'LL NEVER GO BACK ON MY WORD! THAT'S MY NINJA'S WAY!

Maurice: Fine, then I won't let you rest when tear your souls apart and uses them as my weapons! *breaks a hole on the orb and starts drinking his blood, then his arua is glowing, making him turn into a half human/half ghost. His appearance is a Yellow hair with green bangs on his head, his eyes are clear green, his clothes are the Anbu Black Ops Clothes that he died with and also he has a long sword with real steel on there*

Maurice: Now let us begin our fight… *gets in his fighting stance*

Bobobo and Naruto: *gets in their fighting stance too*

Naruto: NARUTO! TORPEDO! *Uses his throw to throw at Maurice but he slashes the clone to disappears and charges at Naruto and Bobobo, then he slashes his sword at our 2 main heroes but they counterclash with an kunai and nose hairs. Then our blades started to combat each other as they fight fiercely every single time*

Maurice: FIRE STYLE: TWIN FIRE DRAGON JUTSU! *summons two dragons to charge at Naruto and Bobobo but they're disappears and then reappears behind Maurice as they're about to double punch him to the back but he dodges behind his back with his hands cross style and then pulls them and slowly slam their faces together as their faces were in pain in a goofy way. And then spins around with our 2 main heroes and throws them to the wall.*

Naruto: As I thought, this guy is tough.

Bobobo: Don't give up yet Naruto, we're just getting started!

Naruto: Yeah, that's it! *then the two charges at Maurice and Naruto uses his kunai and Bobobo using his real sword to slash at Maurice at different sides but he clashes their weapons with his long sword and his hidden blade inside the sword's hilt.*

Bobobo and Naruto: WHAT?!

Maurice: WIND STYLE!

Bobobo and Naruto: *shocked in a goofy way* WIND STYLE?!

Maurice: GREAT OMNI WIND BREAKTHROUGH! *Uses the strong wind blast at all ranges that made Naruto and Bobobo crashes through the wall*

Naruto: There must be some other way that can defeat this guy.

Bobobo: I know the perfect plan.

Naruto: Yes, you do? What is it?

Bobobo: *turns into a flying cat* I can fly, weee! *Maurice and Naruto responses with half lidded eyes* MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEO-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *opens his mouth to releases an gigantic yellow blast at Maurice*

Maurice: Lightening Style: Lightening Finger Bang Jutsu *shapes his fingers as a gun and then finger bang our heroes which releases an tiny sphere at charges at Bobobo's Gigantic Yellow Blast and it's cancel the blast making it's target vulnerable which hits them and triggers an explosion! Only to see that our heroes are still alive but has slightly damaged costumes* I'm just getting started! *then finger bangs more at Bobobo which they hightail their lives around with many exploding small spheres behind them*

Naruto: Take this Hiya! *throws his kunai at Maurice but he finger bangs the kunai which breaks in half and explodes* No way.

Bobobo: *then charges at Maurice, which he stills finger banging him but he dodges to the left and right until he finally close to him and then he jumps and tries to punch by he's been blocked by a Water Wall.

Maurice: Water Style! Giant Water Wall Bullet Jutsu! *in the wall, the liquid are turning into water bullets and then fires at Bobobo as he's defending himself at any way but he's got Ghost Lady's Retractable Cleaver Sword and uses the Cleaver Sword as a Shield as he shielding himself from the water bullets, meanwhile Naruto is way behind Maurice and then tries to charge at him but he creates another water wall and forming the water bullets and fires them at Naruto as he running away from the bullets around the room*

Bobobo: There he stopped attacking now! *then uses Ghost Lady's Retractable Cleaver Sword at Maurice but he dodges every single one of Bobobo's Cleaver Sword's attack as the retractable cleaver sword has floating in a swirly line way, and then Naruto appears and starts using his Rasengan at Maurice but he channels his Wind Chakra to his Long Sword and blocks Naruto's attack, absorbing the Rasengan all the way, making him even stronger*

Maurice: Is that all you got? *then uses his sword to make the Retractable Cleaver Sword stops floats and being clashes and turned into a cleaver sword back* My turn! Lightening Style: Lightening Shocking Running Jutsu! *then he charges at then at an incredible speed and tries to hit Bobobo using his Lightening Enhanced Punch but the Lightening Orb of the line is being connect through the lightening lines but Bobobo dodges but Maurice's incredible speed is using the the orbs and lines around Bobobo and then he says* SHOCK! *Then Bobobo is now being shocked due to Maurice's activation of the Jutsu and then he tries to hit Naruto but he dodges which means that Maurice is creating the orb and the lines and uses them around Naruto and then says…* SHOCK! *Then Naruto is being shocked too and then he backs up a bit and then uses his eyes far straight to his eyelids and activates the finishing move, then lightening triggers an explosion, making our Heroes being in pain. But they're still alive, but their costumes are damaged but they're ready to fight once again*

Maurice: You're stubborn to die huh.

Bobobo: Like we told, we're going to avenge everyone that you killed,

Naruto: That's right, their power is our power.

Bobobo and Naruto: SO WE'RE GOING TO FIGHT UNTIL YOU'VE BEEN DEFEATED!

Maurice: Fine then, shall we continue this dance of combat.

Bobobo and Naruto: YEAH! HAAAAAA! *As our heroes are ready to clash with Maurice*

*Meanwhile at Our Heroes' Location, they're still fighting the zombies with all of their power left.*

Gasser: *as he was gas grenades an zombie behind him* How long are we going to keep this up, the zombies are overwhelming us! *then he kicked the zombie's head hard enough to crack his head open*

Sakura: I don't know but I wished that Naruto and Bobobo would hurry up! *Then a Zombie tries to ambush her but she countered it with a punch to a face*

Kakashi: LIGHTENING BLADE STREAM! *Uses his lightening blade to creates an stream that electrocutes the zombies permanently*

Yamato: If this keep up, we're been out of chakra and we'll die. So we have to keep fighting until Bobobo and Naruto wins!

*Meanwhile back at the fight, Bobobo and Naruto was seriously injured but they're still fighting Maurice.*

Bobobo: Naruto, we have to use teamwork if we won't to defeat Maurice…his power is surely greater than ours,

Naruto: *panting heavily* You're right, Bobobo. We have no choice but to use teamwork.

Bobobo: Are you up to this Naruto…?

Naruto: Yeah…let's do this!

*Then our heroes get into their fighting positions again but this time with "Fired Up" eyes.*

Maurice: You're still fighting, don't you know that it's useless against me, there's nothing you can do about it.

Bobobo: Don't worry we'll give you something that you'll never see before.

Maurice: What is it?

Bobobo: You're ready Naruto!

Naruto: YEAH!

Bobobo: Let's do this thing! *He sprouts an enormous nose hair for Naruto to ride in it. Then they dodge to the left and right because Maurice is using his Great Water Wall Bullet Jutsu.*

Naruto: Take this!

*He tries to punch Maurice but he uses his ghost powers to go Naruto's punch right through him but Naruto uses an powerful kick in the back just as Maurice turned back into Humane mode, as he is thrown to Bobobo he uses an powerful punch at Maurice's face and he's thrown back at Naruto as he jumps and kicks Maurice through the ground*

Bobobo: You're ready Naruto!

Naruto: GIVE ME SOMETHING THAT CAN COMBINE OUR ATTACK!

Bobobo: *uses his nose hairs and snaps them in half making it the twin nose hair swords, and giving it to Naruto who has released an clone and Clone Naruto each Nose Hair Sword*

Naruto: Let's do this! *then the clone and him are turned into demon wind shurikens and they are thrown by Bobobo to Maurice and then they're turned back into Naruto and Clone Naruto and then throws many slashes and punches at Maurice so fast that you can say, "NARRATOR!"*

Naruto and Bobobo: COMBINED SUPER FIST: HAVE A SERVING OF NOSE HAIR DEMON WIND BOMB!

Maurice: *As he falls to ground*

Bobobo: It's time for my ultimate super fist of the nose hair, but first. SUPER FIST OF THE NOSE HAIR: TELEPORTATION JUTSU! *Then Teleports Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, and Don Patch to the battle* I need your help on this so don't complain.

Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, Sakura: Alright!

Bobobo: Alright, let's do this! ULTIMATE SUPER FIST OF THE NOSE HAIR! SPOOKY HALLOWEEN SONG!

*Then starts playing Nick Jr. Halloween Song*

*Then our heroes starts dancing through the song*

Bobobo: Hello everyone and welcome to Bobobo and Naruto's Halloween Song Parody of Nick Jr.'s Halloween Song in dedicated of his baby cousin, Tre-Tre. So get ready and enjoy the song. But don't forget about Denbo! *Denbo then starts popping out Bobobo's yellow afro*

Denbo: Hi everyone, I'm so glad to be here.

*Then our heroes starts dancing and the battleground turns into an Orange Background with many Halloween stuff. Then our favorite singer, Denbo with an Sexy Witch Costume starts to sing

_(Denbo)_

_Creatures so you see at the middle of the nights…_

_(Naruto)_

_Creatures and Ghouls creeping through the night…_

_(Don Patch)_

_Mummies and Bats go goes in and out… (As bats and mummies goes charging through Maurice)_

_(Sakura) _

_As the mummies and bats fight the evil ghost… *as they fight Maurice*_

_(Denbo and Sakura as they are dancing ) _

_Spooky!_

_(Sakura) _

_Please just leave us alone!_

_(Denbo and Sakura as they were shaking her hips)_

_Spooky, yeah!_

_(Denbo)_

_Creatures of the dark!_

_(Denbo and Sakura)_

_Spooky!_

_(Sakura) _

_Starting at the bed alone!_

_(Denbo and Sakura) _

_So hold my hand and we'll be fineeeeeee!_

_(As Don Patch, and Maurice and Jelly Jiggler opens the door)_

_(Don Patch)_

_Spooky…_

_(Jelly Jiggler)_

_Spooky indeed…_

_(Then a Bompire scares) _

_BOO!_

_(Then Jelly Jiggler, Maurice and Don Patch screams in fright)_

_(Denbo)_

_Monsters, you see, at the middle of the night!_

_(Jelly Jiggler as he and Maurice was sliding with an Black Swiggly Line)_

_Mummies and Ghosts are creeping at night…_

_(Then a Boken stein sprays Hot Chili Spray at Jelly Jiggler and Maurice and then they screams)_

_(Sakura)_

_Pumpkins and Wolves are howling at night!_

_(Naruto) _

_So my hand and we'll be fly…_

_(Denbo and Sakura)_

_Spooky!_

_(Denbo) _

_Please just leave me alone!_

_(Denbo and Sakura as they were shaking their hips)_

_Spooky, yeah!_

_(Sakura)_

_Changes in the dark!_

_(Denbo and Sakura)_

_Spooky!_

_(Denbo) _

_Gonna be a little sharp!_

_(Denbo and Sakura) _

_SO HOLD MY HAND AND WE'LL…BE FINE!_

_(Then Bobobo opens the door and says one more thing to our readers)_

_(Bobobo)_

_SPOOKY!_

*Everyone stops singing as Maurice falls to the ground*

Bobobo: Alright, Maurice you're weaking as I thought now it's time for you to be defeated forever!

Naruto: *makes two big rasengans for Bobobo and Him and then they charged at Maurice with lots of power in them from the dead people and Mazura and then they finally hit him at his chest*

Bobobo and Naruto: COMBINED SUPER FIST: TWIN SURPREME BIG BALL RASENGAN!

*Then Maurice is sent by the wall and been defeated as he's fading away fast. Then the zombies starts fading away as well, now they have been rest in peace forever*

Beauty: *As she jumps for joy* OH YEAH, BOBOBO AND NARUTO HAVE DEFEATED MAURICE! HOORAY!

Bobobo: Now Mazura, you can rest in peace.

Naruto: Hope you have fun in heaven, Old man.

Softon: Let's go to the party, the guests must be waiting by now.

Naruto: You're right let's go!

*Then our heroes left the mansion and started heading home, so the Haunted House of Maurice has been defeated by the Heroes of the Bobobo Gang and Team Seven.*

Bobobo Gang and the Team Seven: HAPPY HALLOWEEN FROM THE KONOHA BOBOBO-BO BO-BOBO CREW!

End of Part IV.


End file.
